


!Battle Born

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Battle Couple, Community: comment_fic, M/M, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any +/ any, would you rather live forever/ ... /or figure out how to live now
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 9
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020, Magnus Bane x Alec Lightwood





	!Battle Born

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



Blood has been spilled this night. Souls are reaped as the ground shakes, hell snarls around them. The battle is fierce, wrathful; Heaven and Hell standing on guarded with batted breath to see if the legendary soulmates will rein victorious.

The Shadowworld and Downworld know of the Kings; the angel and warlock. Two skillful, brave warriors. On their own, they are strong—together, they are invincible. The demons scoff and growl at the soldiers, cocky in their belief that two soldiers do not stand a chance against such powerful creatures. Heaven help them, they were wrong.

Magnus smells blood in the air, eyes frantically seeking out his beloved—who stands tall and proud, head held high, bow held firmly within his grasp. He breathes a sigh, Alec catching his gaze and smiling back, the warmth of that loving look spreading fire across Magnus’ skin, making him tingle while the tiniest of smiles dances on his lips.

Even in the heart of bloody battle, their loving souls connect, chests rising and falling in sync as they breathe the same air, the rhythm of their hearts beating as one. When the flames burn out, and they stand victorious, the demon world scurries away, tail tucked between its legs as the Warlock and Angel embrace. 

The adrenaline burns through Alec, and he huffs roughly, trying to get his breathing under control as he basks in the gleam of an accomplished mission. He hasn’t regained control of his breath when Magnus gazes up at him, eyes twinkling like diamond stars. He wraps his soulmate in a hug, his lips brush against Alec's neck as he leans into his embrace. 

Alec’s arms tighten just a little around Magnus waist and his heart is sent racing when his beloved tenderly whispers “I love you.”

Their love was powerful enough to defeat the forces of darkness. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1116452.html?thread=115195684#t115195684)


End file.
